ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2012 USA new product catalog
Solid body guitars Signature models Steve Vai * JEM70V (page 2) Mårten Hagström/ Fredrik Thordendal (Meshuggah) * M8M (page 7) Mick Thomson * MTM100 (page 9) * MTM10 25th Anniversary models RG series * RG1XXV (page 3) S series * S1XXV RG series Prestige line * RG3570Z (page 4) * RG3250MZ * RG3521 (page 6) * RG2228A (page 7) Premium line * RG920Z (page 4) * RG921QM (page 6) Standard line * RG350DXZL listed as RG350DXWHL (page 4) * RG471AH (page 6) * RG351DX GIO line * GRG250DXB (page 12) * GRG270DXB * GRG121DX (page 13) RX series GIO line * GRX70QAL (page 13) RGA series Prestige line * RGA420Z (page 5) Standard line * RGA42TZE (page 5) * RGA72QME * RGA42E (page 6) * RGA8QM (page 7) * RGA7QM RGD series * RGD420Z (page 8) * RGD421 * RGD7421 S series Prestige line * S5470Q (page 5) Standard line * S570MQM (page 5) * S7420QM (page 8) X series Glaive body style * XG300 (page 9) * XG307 Halchion body style * XH300 (page 10) Xiphos body style * XPT700XH Darkstone (DN) series * DN500 (page 10) * DN300 ARZ series * ARZ307 (page 11) ARX series * ARX320 ART series Standard line * ART90 GIO line * GART60 (page 13) Hollow-body guitars Signature models George Benson * LGB300 (page 14) Artcore series * AF105 * AFJ81 * AFJ85 * AF55 * AF85TDG (page 15) * AFS75T * AM93 * AM73B * AS93 * AS73 Electric basses SR series Prestige line * SR4005E (page 16) * SR4000E Premium line * SR1206E Standard line * SR756 (page 17) * SR705 * SR300 * SR300M * SR250 (page 18) * SR255 GIO line * GSR205M (page 22) * GSR200M * GSR105EXM (page 22) * GSR100EXM miKro series / GIO line * GSRM20M SRT series Standard line * SRT705DX (page 19) * SRT700DX SRA series Standard line * SRA555 (page 19) * SRA550 Signature models Gerald Veasley * GVB36 (page 20) Sharlee D'Angelo * SDB2 BTB series Standard line * BTB676M (page 21) * BTB675M Acoustics Acoustic guitars Artwood series * AW300ECE (page 26) * AC300 (page 27) * AC300L * AC240E * AW70ECE (page 28) * AW70 (page 29) * AW50 * AW50ECE Sage series * SGE220 (page 30) * SGT220 * SGT120 EW series * EW35SPE (page 32) Talman series * TCM50 Performance (PF) series * PF28ECE (page 33) * PF25ECEWC (page 34) Jampack kits * IJVC100S includes VC100S guitar Acoustic bass Sage bass series * SGBE110 (page 31) Ukuleles * UEW20SME (page 35) * UEW20SM Amplifiers, electronics & accessories : Pages 24–25 & 36 Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "New for 2012" catalog included the finish codes. These finish codes are not considered part of the model name so they are omitted here. 2012 Winter USA new products front-cover.jpg | Cover 2012 Winter USA new products p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2012 Winter USA new products p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2012 Winter USA new products p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2012 Winter USA new products p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2012 Winter USA new products p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2012 Winter USA new products p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2012 Winter USA new products p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2012 Winter USA new products p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2012 Winter USA new products p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2012 Winter USA new products p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2012 Winter USA new products p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2012 Winter USA new products p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2012 Winter USA new products p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2012 Winter USA new products p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2012 Winter USA new products p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2012 Winter USA new products p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2012 Winter USA new products p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2012 Winter USA new products p36.jpg | page 36 Sources * 2012 Winter NAMM new products catalog PDF See also * 2012 Asia catalog * 2012 Europe catalog * 2012 Japan catalog * 2012 North America catalog * 2012 USA catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2012 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices